Incompatibility
by Miratete
Summary: G1: Tracks had Raoul. Powerglide had Astoria. Seaspray had Alana. And now Slingshot finds himself the object of a Human's attentions.


So in the less than spectacular ( *cough* Megatron's giant purple griffin *cough*) G1 episode "Aerial Assault," Slingshot of the Aerialbots makes friends with a street rat (*cough* Arabian Nights Raoul *cough*) named Hassan. Later on we find he's a deposed prince. How no one has written a fic with these two—at least that I've found—I have no idea. I'll just blame the giant purple griffin. Anyway, enjoy this short fic.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-

 **Incompatibility**

-o-o-o-o-o-

Jumal stroked lithe little hands down Slingshot's chest-plating. "So beautiful... so perfect," he breathed rapturously. "And always my Rolls Royce."

"Jumal?" Slingshot queried. He and his team had come to visit the young prince, Slingshot ending up alone with him in the palace garage when Jumal had sent out his bodyguard and dismissed his attendants. They were supposed to be working on the cars that filled the huge room. But somehow working on the cars had turned into the prince's hands exploring his frame after only half an hour. And it wasn't at all in the way that Sparkplug touched him while making repairs.

Jumal looked up at him with heavily lidded eyes. "I'd forgotten how gorgeous you were," he said.

The blades on Slingshot's air intakes rattled as his ventilation system kicked up several notches in response. "Ah, Jumal... um... thank you." There was no mistaking that somehow the prince had gone from admiring to... _aroused?_ How was that even possible? How could a human find him attractive in _that_ way? And it wasn't like Jumal was living a cooped-up ascetic life devoid of contact, and would happily take the next thing that smiled at him. Just the night before at the welcoming party for the Aerialbots the prince had shown off his beautiful wife and the four lovely women that 'took care of him'. "But don't you think we'd better get back to working on the cars?" He hated to directly address that his human friend seemed to have some serious feelings for him. It was just too incomprehensible.

"I'd rather work on you," came the breathy voice.

"But this... Well, I..." For once Slingshot's confidence failed him. He'd go up against any Decepticon or barrel into any dangerous situation. This however had his spark wavering and his processors ordering for a retreat.

Suddenly the agile prince leapt up, hooking his arms around Slingshot's neck, slipper-shod feet finding toeholds on his chest. The end result was the dark-eyed prince gazing straight into Slingshot's visor followed by a human mouth meeting golden metal lips.

Slingshot held still, the trembling in his frame increasing, as Jumal continued to kiss him. "I owe you so much. And you're so beautiful. So powerful. I never had the courage to tell you, before last night," the human said seductively between kisses. "Slingshot, I want you to stay here with me."

The Aerialbot crouched down in the open space in the center of the garage, hoping the young man would drop to the floor. "I can't. I have my duties to the Autobots. You know that." As little as he sometimes respected his faction, suddenly serving the Autobot cause seemed a major priority.

"Then we'll see about having you stationed here. My country has space. It has open skies. It has oil. It has more sunshine than you could ever need to generate power." The lips were again pressed to Slingshot's faceplate, nipping and licking and kissing. "Tell me what you want. I'll give you anything, Slingshot."

Slingshot looked over his shoulder at the garage doors, where through their windows he could see the dark sky beyond. "Jumal... no. This is wrong. We're not meant to be together... not like this."

"I don't care. I don't care about what the things of this world say. We're beyond them. Don't let them keep you from what you want. Let's ignore the world and just enjoy what we can."

Slingshot reached up and put his arms around the prince's torso, carefully pulling him off. "I'm sorry, Jumal. I... I just don't feel the way you do."

Jumal looked shocked and hurt. "Last night you said you cared deeply about me, that we were great together. You took me flying."

"I was a bit overcharged on energon last night. I probably shouldn't have taken you out and said those things. But I meant it all in..." Slingshot set the prince down and looked at him. So tiny. So frail. He was what... twenty-two, twenty-three sidereal years old? And that was at least a quarter of his life gone. And even if he lived to be a hundred years old that was nothing compared to the lifespan of a Cybertronian. And that was just the physical and temporal side of things, to say nothing of their cultural, social, political, religious, and sexual incompatibility. Maybe some of the other Autobots had chosen human companions but he couldn't understand why. They were just too alien. "Jumal, I love you as a friend, but it can't be more than just as friends. I haven't even considered it being more."

Jumal reached for him again, dark eyes pleading, but Slingshot fled the garage. He flung open the doors and headed into the courtyard. Far above him the stars beckoned, as pure and white and immortal as his own spark. Slingshot transformed and left the desert far below as he headed straight up into the night sky. How could Jumal ignore the facts of their incompatiblity?

-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-

 **The End**

-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-o-o-

 _Transformers_ and all related concepts, characters, worlds, and events are property of Hasbro and Takara Tomy. Original characters and story elements are property of E. Potter, writing under the pen name of Miratete.

Authors thrive on the responses of their readers. If you want to see more works like what you've read, let the author know.

If you thought this story was worth reading again sometime, give it a 'Favorite."

If you thought this story was interesting or well-written or worth recommending to a friend, leave a review.

 **Thank you!**

-o-o-o-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-


End file.
